


blow out your candles (let me make a couple wishes)

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: /pants feverishly, M/M, a little ficlet, on what i think happened before that photo of luke and michael was taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wiggles his brows, "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He grins, digging his nails into Luke's sides, "I'm not stopping you from going, though. By all means get up, find a girl, get laid. It's your birthday, that's what you're supposed to be doing."</p><p>Luke's still swaying from side to side with that dumb smile on his face when he says, "Can I get a birthday kiss before I go do that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow out your candles (let me make a couple wishes)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I legit wrote it in less than a half hour but I had to do it.  
> Still don't have a damn beta, so I apologise for any shitty spelling or wrong punctuation.  
> Title comes from Birthday Cake by Rihanna ft. Chris Brown.  
> Once again, head on over to my tumblr at hemmingscliffords and send me prompts, give me a follow, the usual.  
> Enjoy, cuties!

Michael's drunk and he's got a birthday boy heavy on his lap.

Luke has his arms thrown loosely around Michael's shoulders and he's babbling on about some shit Michael doesn't even have the decency to listen to or give a crap about, and Michael swears he's in love.

The blonde boy is so, _so_ drunk and his cheeks are flushed red from the heat mixed with the alcohol, and he's talking drunkenly, barely being heard over the loud thrum of the shitty EDM music playing in the club.

Michael decides once he's sure that Luke isn't going anywhere, to wrap his arms around the boy's waist, tugging him impossibly closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luke." Michael giggles, snorting a little as he watches Luke furrow his brows, swaying lightly.

"I was _saying_ , that I'm kinda pissed off." Luke starts, stopping to burp and he's fucking _giggling_ at himself, "Because it's my birthday and I've not gotten a kiss yet. I should be out there pulling some chick or whatever, yet I'm sitting here with you, you sack of shit."

Michael wiggles his brows, "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He grins, digging his nails into Luke's sides, "I'm not stopping you from going, though. By all means get up, find a girl, get laid. It's your birthday, that's what you're supposed to be doing."

Luke's still swaying from side to side with that dumb smile on his face when he says, "Can I get a birthday kiss before I go do that?"

Michael's eyebrows shoot up, "The hell do you want a kiss from me for?"

Luke shrugs a little, "Never kissed a boy before. I'm an _adult_ now, Mikey. I want to be adventurous. And I know you and Calum have kissed before so why should it be any different with me?"

"You're really, _really_ drunk, Luke." Michael argues, but it fails miserably, because the more and more he thinks about it, the more and more he _wants_ to kiss Luke.

"Please?" Luke pouts, sticking out his bottom lip.

Michael really can't refuse him when he does that.

Michael brings a hand up wrap around the back of Luke's neck and he tugs the boy's head down, lips pressing together in a chaste kiss that lasts no longer than a second or two.

"Happy now?" Michael asks, acting completely unphased by it, when really his heart is beating so fast and so hard that he feels like it's about to rip out of his chest.

Luke shakes his head, "No." He whispers as he leans down again, fisting both hands in Michael's hair and smashing their lips together in a harsh, needy, downright dirty kiss.

Their teeth clank together a bit and Michael hisses, but Luke is quick to shush it as he tugs on Michael's green hair, releasing a guttural moan from the boy.

The slick slide of their lips is a filthy noise, and Luke's mouth tastes like tequila and limes and Michael has never been so turned on in his life.

Michael bites down on Luke's bottom lip, teeth tugging at the black metal ring there, pulling for a second before releasing it, his smooth tongue then gliding over the slowly bruising area.

Luke's making little whiny noises as he opens his mouth willingly, allowing Michael access.

Michael doesn't even hesitate before slipping his tongue into Luke's hot mouth, letting it glide slowly over Luke's own as he takes complete control of the kiss, fingers digging harshly enough into Luke's sides to leave dark bruises there.

Michael feels like he actually can't breathe, everything is overwhelming. Luke's a fucking _awesome_ kisser and he smells like Paco Rabanne and he's making these needy noises into Michael's mouth, sounds that are shooting straight to Michael's dick and, seriously, just _fuck_.

Their tongues work against one another and Michael licks along the roof of Luke's mouth, pleased with himself as Luke chokes out a moan.

Really, Luke needs to stop with the noises. Otherwise, Michael is sure he's going to be coming in his pants within the next few minutes.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?" Calum whistles, and Michael and Luke pull apart abruptly, eyes wide.

They'd been caught.

Really, though, right now all Michael cares about is the fact that there's a thin line of spit still connected to their mouths and he has to hold in a groan when he sees it. Luke's lips are a dark red, already going purple slightly, and they're slick and shiny. His face is flushed crimson and, _fuck_ , he's so hot.

Michael imagines he looks like a hot mess.

When they do eventually tear their eyes away from each other, Calum and Ashton are standing in front of them, Calum's hands full with a large round tray full of an array of drinks. They've both got shit-eating grins on their faces and Michael wants to punch them both.

"Dear Ashton and I noticed that you two drunkards haven't yet gotten a photo together on this grand day." Calum muses, setting the tray down on the table. "So, I do believe now is the perfect opportunity to take one, don't you think, Ash?"

"I believe so." Ashton grins, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, "Right, straighten yourselves out, you gaylords, you're a fucking mess."

Michael cards a hand through his fucked-out hair quickly, and Luke straightens out the crinkles in his shirt, adjusting himself on Michael's lap to that he's facing Calum and Ashton.

Michael brings a hand up to grab at Luke's chin, kissing him again softly. Luke grins against his lips.

When they pull apart, Luke wraps an arm around Michael's neck once again, pulling him in close as Michael keeps his hand on Luke's chin, digging his fingers into the skin as Luke makes a funny face.

Michael can't ignore the fact that Luke's other hand is digging tightly into Michael's thigh.

"Say cheese, you horny bastards!" Ashton calls, and Michael sticks his tongue out as the flash goes off on the phone.

And later on, when Michael questions why the fuck Luke is still sitting on his lap and not out there actually finding a hot girl to fuck, Luke shrugs and says, "Let's face it, I'll never find a girl as hot as you that is willing to give me a mind-blowing birthday blowjob. Speaking of, you're _totally_ blowing me when we get home."


End file.
